With the development of science and technology, people's demand for a variety of electronic equipment is increasing and requirement on quality of the electronic equipment is also increasing. The high-quality listening experience has become a very important aspect in people's evaluation for audio input and output devices.
In general, in order to achieve a unified listening effect, audio processing devices of the same model of the same manufacturer have been subject to standardized tone calibration operation before shipped from the factory, that is, the audio processing devices have been set with a unified standard frequency-response curve. However, each person has unique ear pattern information, and therefore different sound effects will be produced for different users wearing the audio processing devices with the same frequency-response curve. Therefore, the audio processing devices manufactured by adopting a uniform standard frequency-response curve still unable to provide users with optimal listening effects.